Charlie Frey
Summary Story: Charlie Frey is a part Demon God part Neflon and protector of the multiverse.He fought in the 10 day war against the hellings which are a type of demons. After their defeat which is after two of the head leaders were sealed away in a tree by a spell he went to Arcadia. He then was given the position of protector of the multiverse by the king after the last one died during the war. It's Charlies job to protector the portals that lead to other universes.He goes on to have countless adventures. Personality: He is loyal and easy going.He will do anything necessary to protect the kingdom and his friends.He is also very determined and won't stop until he gets the job done.He has genius level intellect and is a master at coming up with strategies. He can ever come up with them during a fight. Appearance: (Insert description by author.) Powers and Stats: Tier: 3-A | 2-C Name: Charlie Frey Origin: '''OC '''Gender: Male Age: 2000 in Aracandian years | 13 in human years Classification: '''Half Demon God, Half Neflon '''Powers and Abilities: He uses a variety of magic.including Elemental magic,Dark Magic,Light Magic,Demon Magic.Non-Elemental Magic including: * Teleportation: Himself and items, including his opponents weapons. * Force-Fields * Creating black holes * Lightening * Enhancing his stats * Regeneration: He can regenerate from a single cell or reform from smoke. * No Soul: He can't die by normal means,he has to be killed by a weapon like his sword. * Absorption: He absorbs any magic around him and on the planet, increasing his magic the longer the fight goes. * Resistance to magic * His forms can be stacked on each other, Meaning he keeps the appearances and boost from every form he uses, even if he is fused. Attack Potency: Universal '''(Able to defeat a giant robot with a super Ai that can destroy the universe with one punch.) | '''Multi Universal (Defeated two beings who can destroy entire universes with a snap of a finger.)Multiversal+ defeated a being who was going to eat and destroy the entire omni-verse .) Speed: MFTL+(Fought Ace, whose punches are faster then light.)(Defeated the parcel universe version of himself which is fastest enough to travel the universe and back in less then five seconds .) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Was able to lift a large rock off of the king.) Striking Strength: Class H '''(Unless magic is used to increase his strength pretty much none.) '''Durability: Universal+ (Tanked a hit from the same robot who was upgraded to destroy the entire universe with a single blow.)(Multiversal+ tanked blows from s brung ego was about to eat the entire omni-verse .) Stamina: Unlimited (He can fight without getting fatigued, he also doesn't need to eat or drink,sleep or breathe.) Range: Multiversal (Threw his Magic Bomb from three universes away at his enemy .) Standard Equipment: Light Sword: Can turn into any weapon he wants and also can turn into a shield that can protect from any almost any attack, is also unbreakable. The sword can be summon at will and can only be used by him.The sword can also kill immortal beings and beings with extreme regeneration, like himself. Magic dampens :this dampens all magic bear him . Intelligence: Super-genius (He outsmarted both the super AI and the super AI robot twice.) Weaknesses: '''Physically weak '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fusion: He can fuse with other characters like his best friend Corspey, who is also Demon God. This increases their stats by a drastic amount. Lighting magic :He can summon and direct lightning at his opponents.)can control lighting. fire magic:summons and shoot magic at his enemies.He can take this further by using Fire magic to attack and explode enemies from the inside .can control fire. water magic :Can attack enemies with water projectors .Can also control water .He can control the water inside others . ice magic :Can shoot ice projectiles .can control ice.can create ice walls and structures . earth magic :throw earth at his opponent .Can control early.making omes around his opponents to sufficate then in. Wind magic :Can shoot Gus of winds at opponents .can also suffocate the oppone by taking all the air around them away .can make strong storms like a tornado or hurricane . Light magic :Shoot light projetiles at opponents.Can absorb light energy from opponents to make his magic somewhat stronger . Dark magic :shoot dark projectors at the opponents.Can absorb dark energy from his enemies making his magic somewhat stronger. Healing factor :His helling and demon god blood makes his durablilty,magic and healing factory stringer )(can regenerate from a single atom or some in the air. Magic Bomb: He collects all of the magic he has in him, on the planet, and eventually universe, then chucks at his opponent. Light Ball: A giant ball of light energy, at 1/4 power, it can destroy a planet and at half can destroy a sun, at full power, it can destroy the universes. Only uses it as a last resort and picks a universe which is empty to do so. * Alpha Form: Changes his appearance and increases his stats by a little. * Beta Form: His middle form, This increases his stats more and gives him the ability to absorb any magical item around him, giving him a boost. * True Demon Form: He turns into an actual demon and his demon magic increases by a good amount. * Light Form: He absorbs the light energy around him and changes into an angelic form. His light magic increases by good amount. * Darkness Form: He looks darker and more demonic, his dark magic increases by a lot Omega Form: His final form, he changes form into a light and dark version of his demon self. His stats increase by a very large amount. Feats * Was able to defeat two super AI's who were capable of destroying the universe. * Was able to defeat a evil alternate version of himself that is more powerful.) * He was able Tank a blow that could destroy the universe from a giant robot . * Took 10 nukes like it was nothing * Was able to beat two beings who could destroy multiple universes with a snap of the fingers. * his fight with phantsmis and phantsma destroyed multi universes and was fe through out all universes. * was able to beat a being who was going to eat the entire Multiverse. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Demon/Demonic Category:Magic